


Travelogue

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They're not lost.<br/>Disclaimer:  1013 and Carter own everything.  I'm just a fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelogue

Scully folded the map into a new configuration, trying to trace whatever nameless road they were on. “Mulder, admit it. We’re lost.”

“We’re not lost.” Mulder shot her a look then turned back to the road, correcting for the drift. “We’re directionally challenged.” 

Making a guttural noise deep in her throat, Scully glanced out the window. 

“Scully, you know I’ve got an innate sense of direction.” He could just see her eyes rolling. “I do!” 

“Mulder. We are _past_ BFE. There aren’t even any cows or birds or scarecrows to ask for directions, much less a human being.” 

His mouth twitched. “Well, we’re looking for aliens who kidnap people. Maybe we’ll get lucky, get picked up out here.” 

Scully snorted. “We’re lost,” she repeated. 

They crested a hill, and there, in the distance, a four-lane glittered like a necklace. Mulder gloated, “Not lost,” and pressed the pedal down harder. “See? I told you, innate sense of direc – yow! Yow!” 

The ditch opened up the road right in front of them. No way to stop, Mulder hit the brakes anyway. The car fishtailed on the rough road, and he tried to turn – too late. Dust exploded as the front end of the car drove down into the ditch. 

Scully waved a hand in front of her face, coughing as the dirt settled slowly around them. “Well, Mulder,” she said finally, “at least we’re not lost any more.” 

He shot her another look.


End file.
